1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a generator regulator, in particular for regulating the on-board voltage in motor vehicles, which regulates the output voltage of a generator and affects an exciting current flowing over an exciting winding of the generator.
2. Prior Art
A generator for vehicles with a voltage regulator, which is part of a control device, is known from DE 34 02 288 A1. The voltage regulator therein described measures an actual voltage value (output voltage) of the generator and compares it with an internally formed nominal value. In accordance with this comparison, a clocked exciting current is supplied to the exciting winding of the generator via a transistor power end stage.